


it only makes it worse to live without

by falloutboiruto



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Fatphobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault of a Minor, nothing graphic tho just discussion of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto
Summary: Cho Cho meets Sarada for lunch and they chat about boys and trauma. The usual, y'know?





	it only makes it worse to live without

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic does discuss the tv production arc in a serious but non-explicit manner, and also some hints at eating disordered behavior. all together not anything all that dark but do be warned. 
> 
> title from "wouldn't it be nice" by the beach boys

Cho Cho thought a lot, maybe too much, about finding a boyfriend. Despite all of her friends either wincing uncomfortably or laughing mockingly at this, she was convinced that it was her one-way ticket to happiness. Not that she was unhappy without one, she was just fine and dandy actually, but something told her that once she’d found the right guy she would ascend to a higher level of existence and reach her final form.

“_Huh_, why do you need a boyfriend to do that though?” Sarada told her. Sarada picked at the food(fries with ketchup) on her plate, the fluorescent ceiling lights reflecting in her glasses.

“You’re gonna eat that?” Cho Cho asked quasi-innocently instead of answering the question.

Sarada shrugged and slid her plate over to her. The leftover fries had gotten kind of cold and stale at this point, and weren’t very tasty. Cho Cho ate them anyway since she had practice with her team later on. She needed the extra calories or else she'd not be able to move from exhaustion.

(She’d tried that once. Not eating a for-her regular amount, that was. The, perhaps imagined, whispers and stares directed at her full plates, shape and size had gotten to her, and she had opted for skipping a meal before practice. She hadn’t been able to get out of bed for days after that.)

“You didn’t answer my question though,” Sarada said, cupping her chin with her hands. She gazed out the Thunder Burger window like she was looking for something or someone.

“Don’t you feel that way too?”

Sarada looked offended that she’d even dared to ask that. She crossed her arms and pushed her glasses farther up her nose.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Cho Cho sighed wistfully. She didn’t really know what Sarada was so all strung up about, having crushes was completely normal. It was, in fact, way more normal to be interested in dating at their age than not.

“Look,” Sarada said. “All I’m saying is that your boy craze obsession has gotten you into bad situations before. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Cho Cho arched a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at her. “If you mean Tomaru, I did end up rejecting him. You saw. It was _fine_.”

“You should have reported him to the police, is what you should’ve done.”

Cho Cho didn’t know how to answer Sarada’s authoritative tone. Tomaru was a person, or rather a memory of a person, whom she felt a lot of complicated emotions for that she’d rather just not think about. Had he been nasty? Yes. Did she sometimes wonder about what exactly could have happened, that one time in the dressing room if Mitsuki hadn’t interrupted by knocking on the door? Of course. But that was best all left unsaid, never expressed, shoved under the rug and thrown into the furnace. Even if she had reported it, no-one would have believed her anyway.

It had been nothing, and she expressed this to Sarada as simply as she could.

“Are you _kidding_ me? You had so many witnesses!” was her outraged answer to that.

Cho Cho ate another lukewarm French fry. She just wanted to forget. Move on, meet different guys.

Mitsuki had been a real life-saver during that whole... debacle, and he was pretty cute if she’d let herself think about it for a minute. However, to be honest, he didn’t seem very interested. Why he wasn’t was a bit of a mystery, though. Maybe he already liked someone else? She couldn’t help to envy that girl, whoever it was.

That guy from the Hidden Sand, Shinki, was also pretty cute. But he _had_ been kind of rude and mean to her. She shouldn’t settle for guys like that anymore.

Kawaki was… not cute, more like _handsome_, but the thought of dating her friend’s older foster brother did feel a bit weird. He felt more like one of those crushes she could have from afar (god did she have experience with that).

And that was basically all of the attractive guys she knew. Bummer. Maybe some other guy would pop up right under her nose when she’d least expect it. And he would surely sweep her off her feet, but maybe that would be then, and this was now.

“I understand what you mean,” Cho Cho said, slowly, and she saw Sarada’s face lit up. “I’ll tell my parents and make a complaint or something. I don’t know if it’ll lead anywhere though.”

“Oh, I have a plan,” Sarada said wickedly. “Our friends are on standby to have _their parents_ call the production company as well if they ignore yours. Mitsuki even said that he could have his parent send an assassin, but I think he was joking?”

Cho Cho started laughing at the absurdness of it all. Maybe things would be ok, truly.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you want to :) also i understand that this fanfic does deal with some dark subjects so if you want to talk about the content in this fanfic with me you can do so in the comments below.


End file.
